bigcitygreensfandomcom-20200223-history
Tilly's Goat/Transcript
Green's house, backyard (Episode title appears as cloud shapes in the sky. Bill is trying to milk Melissa the goat; Cricket, Tilly and Remy watch.) Cricket, Tilly: Milk! Milk! Milk! Milk! Milk! Milk! Milk! Milk! Remy: Um...I don't know if I'm old enough to see this. Tilly: (covers Remy's mouth) Shh. Don't look away. (Bill starts tugging on Melissa's teats; no milk comes out.) Cricket, Tilly: Milk! Milk! Milk! Cricket: Milk! Milk! Milk! Milk! Milk... Milk. What's wrong, Dad? Bill: Same thing as last week: no milk! This goat is just -- just -- not a good goat! (leaves) Tilly: Her name's Melissa. (Melissa baas sadly in disapproval.) Tilly: Poor Melissa. (She walks up to Melissa and lifts her chin, making eye contact.) Tilly: We gotta figure out what's wrong with you. (contemptuously) Look me in the eyes, girl. (whispers) Why have you gone dry? (Zoom through one of Melissa's pupils, cutting to black; snaps back to reality, pause.) Remy: Uh...is she okay? Cricket: Shh. You mustn't break the link. (A pause; Tilly and Melissa blink in sync.) Tilly: I understand. (stands) I know what's wrong with Melissa! (wind blows through her hair) She's... (firmly) ...a dog. Cricket: Huh? Tilly: That's why she hasn't been givin' us any milk. She's not a goat, she's a dog. Crickey: No, no, no. Tilly, you must be mistakin'. That is a dog. (Pans to Phoenix brushing some fleas away.) Tilly: No, this is different. Melissa has the spirit of a dog. (Melissa baas in reply.) Cricket: Whatever you say, Tilly. (to Remy) Tilly's got her own way of lookin' at things. We just kinda roll with it. It's never hurt anyone before. (pokes Remy in the arm) Remy: Ow. Tilly: I wish there was something we could do for Melissa. Something to make her feel like a real dog. (Barking is heard; Brett comes up the street walking his two dogs dressed in tuxedos and top hats.) Cricket: Hiya, Brett! Brett: Oh, hello, neighbors. Cricket: And where are these fancy boys off to? Brett: Oh, they're competing in the Big City Dog Show. It's just like where a dog can be a dog. And be judged for. Tilly: A dog show? That's perfect! We should enter Melissa. Brett: You wanna enter that goat into a dog show? Cricket: Oh, well, what she means, Brett, is -- Brett: That's awesome! I bet she'd win the whole thing! Cricket: Huh. Well, if Brett's impressed... Tilly, we're goin' to a dog show! Tilly: Oh, Cricket. I'm so happy, I could spit. (She does so, and Cricket follows suit. Remy attempts at such, but his saliva hangs out of his mouth.) Remy: I can't... do it...!! Cricket: Just put it back in your mouth, Remy. Big City Convention Center, waiting room (Various owners are prepping their dogs for the show.) Female Owner 1: Who's a good boy? You are, yes, you are! Male Owner 1: Dylan, she needs the foofer! Get the foofer, Dylan! Cricket: Whoa! Sure are a lotta dogs here. Remy: Whoa, this is great! (pets one) My parents never let me pet dogs! (Once he takes his hand away, it swells up.) Cricket: Remy, let me ask you somethin'. Do your parents not let you pet dogs because you're wildly allergic? Remy: Maybe...! Category:Episode Transcript Category:T Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:A-Z